French Lessons
by KillsMudbloodsFaster
Summary: The only class Hermione was failing was French, and now she's forced to be tutored by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. OOC, AU, mild Femslash, pairing Bellamione     BL/HG


**A/N: This is definatly not my best work xD But Moony convinced me to write it when I was on fb the other day :3 Also big thanks to NyxPersonified for putting up with me for so long :') but I digress here it is...  
(Please don't ask what possesed me to write this)**

* * *

When Hermione received her mock exam results she was completely mortified, she was barely making a Dreadful in French. She stood motionless with the parchment in her hands, her eyes wide, not only was she failing, there was a note attached to her results letter.

_Miss granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you are underachieving in my class, I thought you of all people would excel. I would like to tutor you one on one, meet me in my office tomorrow after class. I believe that with my help you will get what you desire._

_Regards,_

_Bellatrix._

"Not only am I failing… but now I have to get lessons from, _her_… What has my life come to?" Hermione thought aloud as she began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Re-reading the letter one particular sentence stuck out in her mind, '_with my help you will get what you desire'_, Hermione wondered for a second if it had a double meaning, but dismissed it as her own paranoia. She would never admit it to her peers, but she found Bellatrix captivatingly beautiful, the way she always looked so perfect with her long dark hair, the way her hips moved when she walked the list was endless in Hermione's mind.

The next day seemed to drag on forever; Hermione was dreading her first tutoring session with Bellatrix.

She hastily put all her books in her bag and headed up to Bellatrix's office, the door was already open when she arrived. Bellatrix was sat behind a large wooden desk, her feet up were perched upon the desk next to a pile of parchment her legs were crossed and she didn't seem to notice the young girl enter the room.

"Um, excuse me Mrs Lestrange" Hermione said as she sheepishly entered the room, sitting at the opposite side of the desk to the dark haired woman.

Bellatrix looked over at Hermione, her eyes drifted over the girl's slender form.

"Shall we get started then?" Hermione nodded and Bellatrix smiled, standing up and walking around the desk to where Hermione sat, she leaned over the young girls shoulder placing some parchment on the desk.

"Okay then, since you've covered most of the basic grammar in class we'll start with describing people" Bellatrix walked back to the other side of the desk as she spoke.

"The sentence, 'pour moi, le plus belle sorcière c'est' literally means, 'for me, the most beautiful witch is'. In this sense it's pronounced 'belle' whether the subject is masculine of feminine the spelling is just a little different but we'll have a look at that a bit later, why don't you try saying it?"

"Erm, okay, I mean oui" Hermione muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"A mon avis, le plus belle sorcière c'est… Err…"

"Go on" Bellatrix interrupted.

"I don't want to say, it's too embarrassing…" Hermione averted her gaze; Bellatrix noticed this and moved closer to the girl, leaning over the narrow desk staring directly into Hermione's chocolate coloured eyes.

"And why is that mon cher?" the dark haired witch placed her hand on the side of Hermione's face, stroking her gently. The young girl blushed.

"B-because, it's…"

"Moi?" Bellatrix questioned, grinning playfully at the young witch.

'_Yes_', Hermione thought, as Bellatrix climbed all the way over the table and now sat on the edge facing the young girl, who was now standing.

The dark haired witch leaned closer to Hermione. The young girl could feel Bellatrix's breath on her neck, she felt like she was on fire.

"Do I make you nervous, Hermione?" she purred into Hermione's ear.

"N-no, of course not" Hermione managed to mutter, her breath becoming shallow.

"Ah-ah-ahh, en Français, cil ta plais" Bellatrix chuckled, snaking an arm around the young girls waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"N-non, Madame" Hermione stood motionless in Bellatrix's embrace. She closed her eyes, silently loving the contact but wishing it was over at the same time. '_What on earth is happening'?_

"Appelez-moi, Bella" the older woman whispered as she released the young girl from her strange display of affection. Hermione was transfixed by the older woman's beauty, in her mind she thought her to be somewhat angelic though dark.

"Bella…" Hermione muttered.

They stood in silence for several minutes until the younger witch broke the silence.

"You're right… You do make me nervous", Hermione stated bluntly, "But it's not a bad thing" she quickly added before Bella could reply.

"I know 'Mione, I was using legillimancy. I know exactly what you think of me" Bella grinned wildly at the young girl. "I thought you, the brightest witch of your age, would've picked up on it. I guess not, but I've got something for you".

"What is it?" Hermione looked at the dark witch in confusion.

"Close your eyes, I promise you'll _love_ it" Bellatrix winked at Hermione playfully, the younger witch complied and closed her eyes.

Bellatrix draped her arms around the young witch, pulling her closer. Then she cupped the side of Hermione's face and tilted it towards her own, she brought their lips together softly. The younger witch pulled away slightly at first; but then gave in to Bellatrix, letting their lips crash together once again.

She ran her hand through the older Bellatrix's hair and slid her other hand up towards the older woman's ample breast.

"Now now mon cher, don't be so hasty" Bella said smiling wildly at Hermione, "after all we've got _all _night, I'll 'tutor you' to your heart's content".

Hermione gazed longingly at the dark haired beauty that stood before her.

"Bella"

"Oui, mon cher?" Bella said, with her eyes fixed on Hermione.

"J-je t'aime ... J'ai toujours, d-depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous…" Hermione whispered and Bella smiled sweetly.

"I've always known 'Mione, I feel the same" Bellatrix took her hand and placed it over her heart, "when I first saw you I realised that my heart beats for you and you alone" Hermione smiled back at Bellatrix, before jumping towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Now Miss Granger, I still need to 'tutor you', don't I?" Bellatrix whispered in the young girl's ear as she held her tightly.

Hermione simply replied, "oui Madame".

* * *

**Well if you're still here, thanks for reading and leave a review or something if ya want =^.^=  
If I didn't write this, I'd be plagued by images of it lol  
And the french is pretty accurate, I think.  
oui = yes  
mon cher = my dear  
en francais = in french  
cil ta plais = please (literally if you please, it's the informal version of cil vous plais)  
A mon avis = in my opinion  
je t'aime = I love you  
J'ai toujours = I always have  
depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous = ever since the day I laid eyes on you (I think that's what it says lol)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**3**


End file.
